


Questions

by pandizzy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandizzy/pseuds/pandizzy
Summary: At night, Sansa's mind wanders.





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheEagleGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEagleGirl/gifts).



> Prompt: Jonsa + "It's nice to see you smiling again"
> 
> Go to my tumblr if you want to give me any prompts @darthprongs

Sansa presses her legs together, drawing out the buzz in her center. She feels strange; warm and cold at the same time, as if it is possible. Cold on the outside and warm on the inside, warm where Jon touched her with his burning hands.

She looks at him and sees him attempt to regain his breath, chest rising and falling in a disconnected rhythm. There is a sheen of sweat covering his body and he is shaking.

_ Was it good?,  _ she wants to ask, starved for approval,  _ Did I please you? _

Her thighs are sticky and slick with his seed. She did, in fact, please him. Sansa hums, pulling the furs over her naked body, and licks her chapped lips.  _ Do you still love me? _

“Are you alright?” she asks instead, “Do you need anything?”

Jon looks at her, gray eyes wide, and smiles. It's good to see him smiling again, especially at her. He is so sullen and melancholic that she tried for  _ days  _ to make him happy, to make him smile. She bites her lip and runs out of things to say.

“I'm perfect,” he says.

He reaches for her with a hand and traces her mouth with his thumb, drawing a line in her swollen and red lips. She is aching all over. Her breasts, between her legs and in her loins, but it's a good ache, as if his touch is imprinted on her entire body.

Sansa bites his finger, softly and his eyes darken.  _ Can we do it again? _

Jon presses his thumb against her tongue and she licks it, tasting his salty sweat on her mouth. He sighs.  _ Do you desire me? _

“Come here,” he murmurs, removing his fingers and pulling her by the arms. Sansa lets herself be handled like a doll. Her body is too loose and relaxed to protest and she knows, deep in her heart, that he will not hurt her. Everything he does for or to her is with a promise behind, a promise of happiness and pleasure.

_ Will we be together forever and ever? _ , she feels silly just by thinking it, but that's how he makes her feel. Silly, like a giggling girl. Like how she used to be.

“Yes,” Jon whispers, as if he is reading her mind and maybe, just maybe, he is. Sansa does not care one bit.


End file.
